


greedy. levi ackerman x reader

by catb01levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindfolds, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Handcuffs, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scout Regiment, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catb01levi/pseuds/catb01levi
Summary: You begin working under Captain Levi Ackerman for private training and eventually a possible promotion for the future if you do your job right. But his constant attitude and disregard for your true job creates a block in this, along with his personal wants and greed.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please remember that the ages are all legal for these characters to fit the story. Levi is around 25-24, reader (Y/N) is around 21, and the rest of the other scouts in the squad like Jean are legal age too. A lot of people ask about this but no there will not be children, and I'm currently redoing this fic on Wattpad so I'll be posting the chapters as they're redone on here.
> 
> Thank you for any and all support, my tiktok is @catb01levi and so is my Wattpad where 'greedy.' is posted too.

This world.

It's hell, if I'm being 100% honest. 

No time for love, no time for breaks- Especially when you're in the Scout regiment.

For some long years now, I've slit countless Titan's necks. To be honest, I'm unfazed by it. Normally the newer ones here get shivers from the thought of a titan- And I can't really blame them. I was the same for my first few interactions but now, that has changed deeply.

Once you see just the damage they do it'll drive you crazy.

They are monsters, human hungry monsters. 

Thinking back at how I got here into these situations motivates me though...

-

"Y/N!' My father chanted, as I looked down from my window. 

Shifting over to my window, I cracked it open as my Father stood in front of our house. 

My voice raspy, I murmured, "Yes..?", as my Father held a book in his palm, I immediately rushed to throw on fitting attire and bolted down to the street he stood in. My face was glowing, and once I reached my Dad he patted my head softly- smiling down at me. 

" Scary, right Y/N?" He said, flipping through pages. I shook my head yes, as he showed me more about these creatures and their classes.

As a 14 year old nearing her birthday again, I was about to be given the opportunity of training as a Cadet. My parents were dead set on me becoming an MP- Or what they call the greatest branch of military. 

But this was only so they could enter the inner parts of the walls. They were like any other person living here. All they wanted was to be safe and get the easy way in. I was oblivious, as my father showed me the Titans everyday.

From the books, the titans anatomy were well detailed for illustrations. Yet I was not scared, I didn't fear them to a point. More so I wanted them dead. 

Hearing about the mass murders they performed and executed among my people, and the terror they struck through the walls made my heart race. When he told me all about it and his experience, how awful it was, I always listened with a poker face to hide my emotions towards becoming a scout. 

My young self was dead set on this, actually. 

The only reason I urged to do so was after all the training my father provided me with, as an ex scout. He showed me how the 3DMg gear works and the technology they used. But that's what made me fall in love with it all, was the gear. The MP's don't even do much, combat would be so much better for the gear's usage in my mind.

So when it came to my cadet corps graduation? I saw my family one more time- going back to Trost. When I stepped into my childhood home, I broke the news to both my Mother and Father with a smile across my face. My parents both flipped on me, as my Mother chucked a glass bottle at my head.

Their actions were simply out of rage from those years they attempted to install fear in their young daughter. I walked in with a proud strut- but left weak, defeat, and weirdly relieved.

I mean it was alternatively nice to let that aching stress off my shoulders, I thought to myself.

Both of them attempting to lecture me and punish me, I shut it out after a while. I at least got to tell them the truth and that I love them. I mean, who in the hell goes through that training just to go serve the king? The adrenaline of killing those titans, and the chaotic missions we had. 

Who wouldn't want to?

Today, I'm now a well experienced scout. I've made family to substitute what I had before. And well it will never be the same, it's nice to have people care, right? I got a long well with my comrades, my closest friend being Hanji Zoe. She's like a Mother to me, almost. 

We always are together for training and missions, Commander Erwin seems to think we're a great pair. I also was sort of an acquaintance to Commander Erwin. 

He usually let me help out with anything he needed, which was nice. It helped me promote too. I was apart of Hanji's squad for a few years now, always helping her with her experiments and gadgets. She is sort of scary and crazy too, but we both fit like two peas in a pod.

Each year, each kill I progressed. I was one of the scouts bests, up to a few others. But no matter what I did one person held me back. 

And who is responsible for that?

Its pretty simple,

Ackerman. 

Captain Levi Ackerman.

Even his name is cold.

Levi is nicknamed Humanity's best or sometimes ' strongest'. Hanji was always around him, and while I got some glares every now and then he never payed attention to me.

All I got were a few 'Tch's and other pesky comments from Captain, as of verbal connections. He isn't even my Captain per say, but he is still considered my superior. Everyone called him shorty too. 

Well, just Hanji. 

Anyone else wouldn't have it as good if they called one of their Superior's such a nickname. With ODM gear and other gadgets, we worked pretty similar. Our personalities matched in combat and with orders.

Except I was a bit more talkative then him.

But, I just ignore him. I wont really have anything to do with him in the nearby future- So who gives a damn.

-

" Good Morning, Y/N~" a familiar voice sang.

My eyes started to flutter open as I felt my bed move. 

Ugh- she must have opened my blinds. It's bright as hell in here.

Hanji, sat right next to me at my bedside. I groaned in a quiet tone, gripping my pillow and rolling back over to the clod side of my mattress. I was still tired, and didn't feel like getting up. Before my eyes could rest again, she snatched the feathered pillow and smacked my head with it. 

" Wakey wakey sunshine! Guess what, a special someone want's you to meet with them tonight at 4." Beaming a smile, she handed me a paper.

I yawned and accepted it, admiring the neat fold it displayed for me. Glancing back at the ripped edge on it I brushed my eyes over the letters.

" Secret admirer?" I turned my head to her, that giddy look in her eyes rolling back at my comment. " Nooo, just read it!"

I unfolded it twice, to read it out loud;

Dear Y/N L/N,

As the new Cadets roll in, we need to discuss a few things and consider some new ideas for routines. Come to my office before dinner, at 4 P.M. 

No need to bring Hanji again, just you.

Commander Erwin Smith

Shit. 

New cadets? does that mean ill have to train them or something?

I hope not.

I pursed my lips at the bottom line as I rubbed my eyes, clearing my view. Hanji poked her head over to see the paper as I handed it back to her. I had never had to train others as much but with the conditions we were in- And my skill, I could expect that this was what Commander Smith wanted to discuss over.

These kind of interventions made me nervous, but surely I could take my mind of it.

I dug my nail in to my skin as I checked that it wasn't some random dream interrupting my peaceful sleep this morning.

" Thank you, Hanji" I smiled back to her weakly as I brainstormed these ' New ideas' he had mentioned in the letter. Actually, it may not be bad- this could help promote me as maybe even a Captain some day. 

"Great! Now, what do you say- let's go for a walk?" 

" Sure, first one to the courtyard wins." I shook my sheets off as I eyed my gear, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji and I spent most of the free afternoon that we were given walking around and finding new areas to work at or possibly get some extra training in. Most days off we would spend sparring or sitting in this one grass spot where Hanji constantly reflected back on her experiments to me.

I always listened, and while everyone else gave us blank stares her words were like a lullaby. 

We had a lot of free time until the upcoming week, when the new Scouts would come up to this Castle.

No missions or training at all.

Usually we spend the day sparring, eating, and wasting our gas tanks but it was different for a bit today. It made me curious as to who would be coming here out of that big group of kids. The little envelope I had received still was heavy on my shoulders as I drifted off in the thought of it.

Chatting roamed in the distance as my mood slightly dropped, my social battery drained a inch more from being out for so long. We decided to walk back to HQ, our boots squeaking with the steps we took. 

In about an hour, I was expected to be at Commander's office.

" So Hanji, do you know anyone who you'll be working with soon in the future?" We turned up the hill as I laid eyes on the courtyard ahead. 

Hanji stared at me with a neat smile on her face, tightening the ponytail she had with two pinched hands. 

" Nope! Not unless there's any sort of advancements, nothing yet."

" Oh okay. Well I wonder if anyone will be joining you sometime." I replied to her in a casual tone, ignoring the horses that brushed up beside us at the wood stables. 

The two of us walked away from the stables and headed to one of the many arched doors- Walking inside freely as light shone through the dimmer halls to explore. I was still getting used to the adjustment we made by coming here, although it became easier to remember by the days marked.

She laughed at me for a moment as we walked upstairs in the hallway that both of our rooms were in. " Well Y/N, they only pick the best for that! Maybe someone like you, but I don't know if Erwin would give me that kind of adjustment." 

Hanji and I laughed together before she let me off to the opposite end of the building. 

" I'll make sure not to bother you, good luck Y/N!"

" Thanks, Hanji." I gave her a long wave as I adjusted the belt on my thigh, twisting my boots back to face the walls that were behind me.

I watched for Hanji to fully enter her office space before heading off. 

I went straight for the washroom. 

It was always kind of weird, sometimes it felt like I was the only person to use the females washroom for our hall. I never thought about anyone else being in there except me, and Hanji. To be quite honest I really never saw any other girls in this hall, which made me feel a bit confused. I guess it was just Hanji who ever went in it besides me.

And one time she ran in and decided to 'Surprise' me. 

Which was not very fun.

Taking a quick shower, I dried out my hair as I cleaned up my damp face. I needed to at least look good if we're talking about serious matters. Supposedly a cadet was seen in a Titan's body when we had fought in Trost, so maybe it's that? 

I unclipped my hair, starting to strap on my belts back to their usual position. Letting my h/l h/c hair climb it's way back down, I added my final touch and carelessly threw on my scouts jacket.

I walked back to my room and followed the jagged stone walls while a few Scouts walked past my view. 

22 minutes. 

I rushed into my room so I could clean up a bit. It wasn't too far, only a short walk and then the corner wrapped around to Captain Levi and Hanji's office was further down that extended corridor. 

As I almost reached my room- I could hear someone inching up to me closely. I quickly turned around and peeked In front of me, not a soldier in sight.

" Hm?" 

Weird. Surely my ears are clean, those boots aren't best for trying to sneak up on someone around here. That and the floors too, who knows how old they are. Hanji said she would leave me be before the meeting tonight so I know she isn't trying to sneak up on me for the 100th time. 

I took a step back and saw in that same corner, a leather boot's tip.

" Whatever" I huffed. Shortly, I twisted myself back around as I headed for my room. Maybe I was just overthinking but I swear someone's trying to mess with me. 

I stared back down to the floor, admiring the old frames as I smiled to my boots.

Just as I did so the steps started again after my body, only I heard a muffled "Tch" from behind me. 

Ah, could it be?

I kept moving forward, soon enough getting passed by Captain Levi. Not even glancing at me for one second, he turned the corner en route to his office as I finally reached my bedroom door. 

Creaking open the door, I stepped in and shut it abruptly. With my back against the wood, I let out a sigh of deep relief. Was he watching me? 

Surely not, that's fairly weird of someone like him.

I laughed off the encounter I just had and decided to speed up while folding my wrinkled covers on my bed's corners. 

Making sure the job I had done fit my taste, I quickly glanced in the mirror on my dresser before taking a big step out of there afterwards. 

" Here goes." I sighed.

-

I soon arrived at Commander's door, striking it with my clenched fist twice. 

Waiting for an answer or any opening I kicked my boot to the aged wood floor and grazed my other over it. The door creaked open, as my eyes beamed up to the tall figure in front of me. 

"Good evening, Y/N. Please come in-" Erwin's stiff body moved to the side, motioning to the seats at his formal table. I shook my head with a smile, but that had soon faded when I noticed the unique arrangement. 

There sat three chairs- One awaiting my presence, another was pulled out for Commander Erwin and there also sat one last seat- The only one that wasn't empty. 

I locked eyes with Captain Levi, both of us giving cold stares at one another. My eyes fell back towards the table as I saw what this meeting was all about. 

There was a list of all the new Scouts that joined us. A cup of tea also was sat on the table, I guessed it was Levi's.

" As you both know, we are expecting some new scouts coming in to the ranks. That being, with the grouping we have already, there's more people here and room for advances. With all of this being said-" he paused shortly, pointing his finger at the paper.

" Cadet Y/N will now be joining your squad, Levi. We hope that a few others will, but we're unsure of it at the moment." 

Levi's head poked up, as he seemed to question Erwin's choice of a recruit. " Tch, I'm sure this will be fun." he said, in pure disapproval.

A bell struck down the hall as I didn't bother to move my head, sticking to the table as I wanted to show some sort of expression.

He seems real fun huh?

"I hope so Levi. Y/N will be training with you privately, along with training the others so you can work with your squad. I expect you to reach out about a one on one schedule this following weekend." Erwin took his finger back, waiting for an answer.

" One on one.." I mumbled down to the table as Erwin continued to trace the paper over with Captain Levi carefully, making me think of the group I would be with. 

I had only seen a few of them before in the halls or in the forest closer to HQ but they all seemed friendly enough. The problem really wasn't if they were nice though, the problem was having to be with him.

What the hell. 

I guess I jinxed it all, after I said I had nothing to do with him- Now we have to spend who knows how long together. 

I'm screwed. 

He's like an angsty teen who just got grounded, and I really shouldn't let him get on my nerves and mess with me. 

I'll stand my ground.

I snapped out of my head as I looked at the fold of paper. " So, if I got this correct sir, I will be training with the other scouts, and Captain Levi?" I gestured to where Levi sat with crossed arms.

I need to show him I'm not just going to be another push over.

"Yes, indeed. Almost like a superior to the other members. They will respect you as one from an age and skill standpoint. I hope that makes sense." Erwin replied, as he rolled up the paper and placed it to the side. 

"Ok, I understand- And thank you Commander", I shot a look at Captain Levi as he was staring at me. 

It got quiet as we turned our heads- Hearing the bell that signaled dinner was finished for the second and final time.

" Perfect, well now that dinner is ready you two should go eat. "

With Erwin's dismissal I pushed my chair back for some space as I nodded my head in approval to Commander, Levi and I standing up synchronously. 

Taking another sip of his tea, Levi brushed his thighs as I walked out of the doors and headed to the following stairs. 

My surroundings felt like they were narrowing in on me as I walked a bit faster through the stone filled walls. I guess there wasn't too much to stress over, I kind of overworked myself tonight.

Half way there, I let out a sigh in the empty hall. 

Even though I wasn't calmed down yet, I still made it through that. I lifted my hand to reach the door, a presence accompanied mine that I was unaware of before as I paused my hand. He let out a huff a few steps away from me while I mentally rolled my eyes.

Hanji had joked about his attitude, but I never considered it. Not until now.

" Listen Cadet L/N." He spoke in a firm tone to me.

" Tomorrow be in front of my office at 8, sharp." 

My hand twitched hearing him. 

That early?

" Alright, sir." I mimicked his serious tone, and stepped forward to go down the stairs. My expression was very sarcastic as he stared through his eyebrows at me, back at the wall still. 

He put a hand on top of my shoulder and turned my focus back to him. 

There we stood, less than a foot apart still as he kept a good grip on me. 

" Tch," Levi scoffed. " Don't you try mocking me idiot." 

He lowered his voice to a slim whisper, and shook his hand down my arm, letting go from his grip. In a annoyed construct, I smirked at Levi and turned my body, peeking over my shoulder again. I shook my head like a songbird slightly, trying my best to not laugh at him. 

" Ill try, Captain." 

I didn't waste a second as I caught a mere glimpse of his face. Before Captain Levi made another quick move, I fled down the stairs at a fast pace to make an even quicker one. 

Clutching his fists, he followed after me in a matter of seconds through the dimmed stairway. 

" Hey, where do you think you're headed so fast?" He yelled at my back, dashing in my direction attempting to get an answer from me. 

" Where do you think?"

A frustrated look spread onto his face, as we continued down the hall- the smell of fresh food getting closer by the jumps I took.

I stared out of the corner of my eye to see him gaining on me, only for me to jump down a few steps.

All I could do was laugh again.

-


	3. Chapter 3

I took my final few large steps as the bottom of the stairs awaited me. 

I guided my legs forward; Not even letting my eyes slip off of the still framed walls. The door had slivers of light peak through it as I thought of the warm food I was about to stuff my face in.

I licked my lips as I sniffed out the meal prepared tonight.

Captain Levi was fairly fast, there were a few times where he nearly got me but I'm lucky that I can move that quick under pressure, and in the dark too. I could carefully watch his shadow trailing fast behind me to make sure that I was going at just the right pace.

I held my breath trying not to pant to an extent, as I heard heavy breathing from my side. It only took a short walk to get in the mess hall, so I picked up the pace again to grind at his gears, 

For the second and final time.

He can try and cover it up, but I know that it made him use a bit more force than he normally did. I could hear him grunting behind me trying to keep up with the speed as I jumped from the stairs casually.

I was faster than him only because of the head start I got, but we necessarily went at the same speed. From the way our skill compared it was not a big shock that the two of us racing would be even, or in some cases uneven. 

My boots started to slip off slightly as I ran, making me stop closer to beside the mess hall. I can hear Hanji at this distance, so I'm pretty sure our table is all ready to sit at. 

The lights from inside the mess hall made me smile a bit as I continued running, his footsteps getting even quieter as mine became louder.

Refraining from pulling attention to my absence in the front of the hall, I began to break my efforts of running so fast as I dragged my boots to the floor momentarily.

I appeared in the entrance of the mess hall while Hanji sat across the room to the right. She didn't notice me as I covered a hand over my mouth, refraining from being a burden to anyone eating already. 

Great, now I' can just go get some food. 

My hand stretched at my side while I could feel my back fall over. It got quieter in the hallway as I slipped my hand away cautiously, looking to my left for any sign of where he went.

" That's odd." I whispered to my hand as I scratched at my jawline.

I didn't dare to even look back at my other side as he yanked at my arm, letting my body hit his as my vision became more clear- The light from the hall being pulled away from me.

Although he wasn't tall, I for once felt like he was as I was slightly slouched over.

Burning at my skin, he twisted on my arm to make me fall lower at his body as my knees quaked. His chest was stiff and with my head knocking into him- Captain Levi not even budging to move the slightest bit. 

I lunged away while he only dug his fingers back into the enflamed part of my wrist.

" Son of a b-" 

" You better watch your mouth around me."

As silenced filled the hall, chatter in the room beside us grew as my face was a bright red. 

I just want to go have some bread jackass.

He placed a finger under my ear, as if he wanted to make his words more renounced. 

" Don't be late tomorrow."

Captain Levi let go of me suddenly, releasing his hold on the jacket I wore as he won the race shortly. Now, the silence was almost screaming at me as I watched him pivot into the mess hall I was just rushing over to.

Thoughts running through my head- I felt my leg shake a bit.

I could only laugh it off as I sat there, pushing off my knees for some balance while I watched the torches flicker in the door frame. There were a few other scouts coming down the other wing so I just decided to accept defeat and head in, to see Hanji of course. 

Swallowing my pride, I brushed a hand on the grey wall as the doors were propped open still. I caught a few eyes from our usual table and took notice of a beaming Hanji already watching the door for however long she had been.

"Y/N!! You made it!" Hanji jumped up from the two seater she was at, and to my surprise he was right in front of my empty seat of choice.

" Sit down already."

Now I'll have to go through being seated across from him all again. 

Although we never had talked when he did, he usually hoped from our table and another one a few rows down. I stared up to the beams that were swept cleanly of any dust particles as I walked over to grab my food. 

It still felt warm at the kitchen as I grabbed one tray that had been put out just when I walked over. " Great." I whispered to myself, admiring the bland looking soup we were given.

Some part of me didn't want to go over to the table but I would just have to go through with it. Besides, I'll be doing private training with him soon enough. I finally got to the dark table as Hanji kicked out the chair, the rest of the scouts sitting at the further end were still chatting as we all sat in pure silence- 

Just enjoying the food we had.

" So..." Hanji rested her spoon in the dish as I shot my head up from mine.

" Y/N, how'd it go with commander? You haven't said anything yet!"

I refocused my very short attention span to her words as I put on an eager smile.

" All good Hanji, Ill tell you in a bit. I'm pretty hungry.."

She gave me a stare for a split second before we both went back to finishing our food, Hanji already talking to the other sitting near us that she knew. 

Compared to her I'm a crumb when we talk to others. I couldn't get out the right phrases right now to tell her about the job I was about to get, and all I wanted was to just leave the table we sat at.

I felt a boot hit my leg, making me kick my leg back as it hit the back of my chair. I didn't take my eyes off Hanji while I checked under the table to see if I had done anything- And then back to the food in front of me.

Whatever.

The soup was still piping hot while I waited, stomach growling silently from all the talk within the room. My leg positioned back down as I must've just kicked my own shoe. I adjusted the leather boots I wore before letting them impatiently tap at the floor like an alarm was about to go off.

My foot tapped the floors a few more times before I felt another kick- This one striking at the lower part of my muscle, notifying me that someone was trying to mess with me. It only sent a small wave of pain through me, teeth biting down harder on top of each other.

I took a suspicious look back to the others that accompanied Hanji and I, and assumed it was the only person in mind that was trying to play footsies. 

Raising my boot back, I hit her leg and laughed at her startled reaction.

" Oww! What did I do to you?" She asked.

" You kicked me first, right?" I questioned, unsure now from her tone.

" No, you're crazy Y/N"

" Oh I," 

I took a moment to think it over again. I swore Hanji was just messing with me but, maybe it really wasn't her? Normally she would give up on it by now and tell me she's kidding.

" I guess so." I laughed.

I shoved my shoulder to her jokingly while we both moved on from the dialogue that had broke our silence as I stared back down to my now cooled food with a confused look.

The feeling of someone watching me settled on my shoulders, making me dart my head back up to the table past us. 

Nope, not one person was looking at me it seemed. I had been staring past Captain Levi's seat as I noticed that his head was up now- His eyes staring directly at me with pure boredom in them.

It was you, wasn't it? 

I conveyed my question to him through my body language as he read me carefully. 

He only stood up, holding his tea cup in hand before exiting the room without any given response. I could do nothing but watch him in annoyance as he displayed for me again why Hanji always warned me of that attitude he had.

My soup was finally ready to eat. 

At least I can look forward to that.

-

" So you're under Levi now? Good luck, I'll miss seeing you for training." 

" Yeah, he's a total ass. I don't like him." I said, still frustrated from two hours ago. We sat on my bed together as I brushed out my damp hair, making sure that I ran out all of the knots in the back. 

" Of course he is, that's just how Tiny Temper works."

" Tiny Temper? I haven't heard that one before.."

Her tone deepened gradually as she pointed her finger to my lips, hushing me. " Don't repeat it."

She giggled for a quiet second, as we both broke out into a fit of laughs from the names she referred to him as. I had heard some before from the two but, now I think I can understand why she calls him that to a greater extent.

She talked about her afternoon as I continued to brush my hair, also getting to hear about the new discussions that she had with Commander Erwin in these recent days. I was still kind of confused but complied with Erwin's grouping, I can get the hang of things easily as long as nobody makes them too complicated for me. 

This can't be hard.

I was sad that our tables would probably separate here too. I liked being with Hanji, but who knows if they actually will get separated or not.

" Well get some rest, and be ready for tomorrow okay?" Hanji yawned. I could tell she was tired like I was.

" You too, Love you Momji."

A chuckle escaped her mouth as she kissed my forehead.

Hanji exited my dorm room as I watched the torches fade from under my door, signaling lights out. My foot began to fall asleep as I sat there for only a few more minutes- Sounds fading out of my ears. 

I sunk into bed as my mind pondered about today, the meeting and all.

I felt like a little kid when he was chasing after me. It reminded me of some sort of thing you would do when you're younger with friends. It gave me a feeling of energy I hadn't felt in a long time.

I still was in shock from what happened right before we walked in to go eat, the way he acted all cold. He was trying to mess with me, and I wasn't too proud of how I just sat there and swallowed.

as I thought about it, I started to feel my eyes get heavier. I shifted to my pillows, taking a deep breath as I passed out.

My mouth opened, empty noise releasing as I yawned out my final word for this evening. 

" Jerk." 

-

The sun was glaring into my eye, almost as a perfect wake up call like it usually did. Recently days were repeating themselves, I was practically begging the universe to break the cycle of constant training and eating- With nothing to look forward to.

Any source of enjoyment came from the bare minimum of interactions, and some old romance novels I had kept from my cadet years.

But yesterday it finally broke.

That is what I was semi grateful for I guess.

" Stupid shades" My voice was raspy as I cupped a hand over my mouth, yawning again. I looked at my watch that sat by the arranged pillows I had that were now fairly jagged, like swapped puzzle pieces.

I slowly turned my head to notice the time, as I had thought it was around early 7 to late 6 A.M. But I must have been mistaken as I dashed my head to the clock, the numerals configured to the unprecedented time-

7:40.

" Not again!" 

I groaned amidst the quiet room, immediately kicking the rest of my body awake as my mind was aching at my unaware self. There was no time for any meal as I ripped a few hangers from my closet, gaining the strength to put on all of my belts with the shirt and pants I had chosen to go under my gear. 

There was nothing like being late around here; And I didn't necessarily feel like getting scolded after yesterday.

I was still getting my shirt on as I brushed my hair, noticing the part Levi had held on my arm. The skin looked that of a faint red, but it wasn't necessarily bruised.

That's good.

My hair was fully brushed as I massaged under my eyes, they were puffed up like rising dough. The way I looked didn't really matter though, I just need to get my top belts on finally. 

I got them on in quick timing before finally cleaning myself up a bit more and heading for Captain Levi's doors, they stood out among the other door design that we had in our other halls. Slipping on my boots, I made sure that they fit on tighter than usual so I didn't have to worry about them falling at all throughout the day. Who knows what I would have to do. 

With one minute left on the clock I ran out of my room in the tightened boots and gear I wore everyday, ready to get this over with and get on with my day.

There were a few other halls I had never really walked along as I made my way down one, forgetting where I had actually been running through when I noticed these are all dorm room entrees.

" Seriously?" I scratched at my head, looking around as a door began to open from someone's room. 

Nope, not trying to see anyone that I know like this. 

I took some slower steps back as the random person walking out of their room didn't seem to notice me- 

Which was relieving enough. 

The hallway followed over to the left or right, and I had originally came from the left so the only other option given was to head down right. The upstairs became more familiar as I became more aware of the following surroundings while turning down the hall, still running slightly.

I noticed at the side of one of the numerous doors stood Captain Levi, his head turning sharply as I slid into the hall. My hands were at my thighs as I panted, trying to cover up the rush I was in as I tried taking many deep and long breaths.

He laughed at me silently before speaking, taking a few steps down the right side of the hall as I still stood there at the corner end of the extended hallway.

" Someone's excited to see me, am I right?"

" Oh shut up Captain" I spat back to him in a bitter tone.

-


End file.
